La pequeña Alice
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: Sam y Freddie tenian una hermosa relacion pero por una estupida pelea tomaron caminos separados. El re-enuentro entre ellos llega gracias a Alice, su hija, algo que Freddie no sabia. ¿Podra Alice reunir a sus padres otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy yo aqui con una nueva historia multi-chapter! No se preocupen que no dejare mi otro fic de lado.  
>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece<br>**  
><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>  
>Aquí me tienen. Saliendo de mi trabajo como desarrollador en Pear Store, a punto de ir al Café más cercano para seguir mi rutina. Mi vida es bastante aburrida actualmente<p>

Actualmente tengo 23 años, si el tiempo vuela… ¿Que fue de la vida de Carly, Gibby y Spencer? Bien, Carly es una gran diseñadora y se encuentra actualmente trabajando en Paris para un gran proyecto, se caso con Brad y tienen una hermosa hija llamada Molly. Gibby se caso con Tasha y trabaja como presentador del clima para un canal local, quien iba a pensar que Gibbs tenia habilidades para la televisión.  
>Spencer por fin consiguió una novia decente y se caso también, ahora forman una linda familia junto a sus hijos Jerry y Natasha. Parece que todos tuvieron su final feliz menos yo.<p>

¿Me case? Si, con la chica más hermosa y violenta de Seattle, Sam Puckett. Desde aquella noche en el encierro que ella confeso su amor por mí no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Salimos durante la secundaria después de arreglar los problemas entre nosotros y por fin formábamos una linda pareja, las peleas habían disminuido.

Incluso antes de entrar a la universidad nos las arreglamos para no separarnos. Rente un apartamento en un edificio cercano a Bushwell Plaza y ella se mudo conmigo, todo parecía color de rosa hasta que... La perdí.

Recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer. El día más oscuro de mi vida. Empezábamos la rutina cuando iniciamos a discutir por alguna estupidez que no vale la pena recordar, luego los golpes empezaron (departe de ella) y las palabras que usábamos herían la moral del otro cada vez mas.

Dijimos cosas que no debimos, hicimos cosas que no debimos y todo se derrumbo, ella empaco sus cosas furiosamente y me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo que la llevara lejos de mi y así lo hizo. Yo fui un completo idiota, estúpido y todo lo que me quieran llamar y la deje ir, la deje ir para que jamás regresara y mi vida este tan llena de dolor como está ahora. Ella ha de ser feliz, tal vez esta casada, tal vez viva la vida que yo siempre le prometí pero que por las desgracias del destino no le pude dar.

Carly aun tiene contacto con ella, pero nunca me ha dicho si se ha casado porque tal vez sabe que eso haría mi vida aun más miserable.

Sam Puckett, esa hermosa chica que me hacía y hace soñar despierto, me hace derramar lagrimas por las noches, me hacia ser quien era pero ahora todo está perdido. Aunque éramos completamente opuestos la ame y aun la amo.

Tal vez el destino me ayude a recuperarla, quien sabe.

**Que les parecio? Bueno esta es nada mas la primera parte, escribire en cuanto pueda la segunda. La próxima será en Sam's POV para que entiendan mas la historia.  
>DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**  
>-¡Alice apúrate! O el vuelo nos va a dejar-le dije a mi hija de 5 años.<p>

-¡Ya voy mama!-

Hoy voy de regreso a Seattle por cuestiones de trabajo, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy ahí. He vivido mi vida en Inglaterra como madre soltera y Alice. Ella es una niña muy astuta y fuerte como su madre pero dulce e inteligente como su padre, Freddie Benson. Freddie y yo nos separamos gracias a una estúpida pelea, yo me enfade mucho y le dije que me iría lo más lejos posible de él y aquí me tienen. Sin embargo, jamás le dije a Freddie que teníamos una hija, sentí que él me odiaría y a pesar de lo que paso no quiero lastimarlo de esa forma, así que decidí criar a Alice por mi cuenta.

En todos estos años he trabajo en mi propio show de cocina en Inglaterra y me traslado de regreso a Seattle porque quieren hacer una versión allá y me llevo a Alice conmigo.

He salido con unos cuantos hombres pero para mi desgracia, ninguno es igual que Benson, pero yo con mi orgullo no me dejare caer por eso, le daré todo lo que esté en mi capacidad a Alice, mi mama no cuido de mi pero yo si he cuidado mucho de Alice.

Abordamos el avión y el tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando menos sentí, el avión ya había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Hogar dulce hogar-murmure.

-Mami mira, la tía Carly-exclamo Alice.

A lo lejos veía a la castaña singular, agitando su mano para hacerse notar. Ella seguía igual que siempre, complexión delgado y con su sedoso cabello castaño.

Luego, Alice y yo nos acercamos mas a ella y ella casi me bota con el abrazo que me dio.

-¡Sam! ¡Que alegría verte!-exclamo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Shay-

-Y Alice ¡Que grande estas! ¡Cada día te pareces mas a tu madre!-dijo dándole un abrazo a Alice.

-Me da alegría verte tía pero ¿podríamos irnos ya a tu casa? quiero jamón-se quejo mi hija.

-Idéntica a ti Sam-dijo Carly riéndose un poco.

**General POV**

Pronto llegaron al Bushwell Plaza, donde Carly visitaba temporalmente a Spencer que aun vivía ahí junto a sus hijos y su esposa.

-¿Y Molly tía Carly?-pregunto Alice. Alice y Molly eran buenas amigas.

-Se tuvo que quedar en Paris por la escuela-explico Carly.

-Oh-

-¿Por qué no juegas con las esculturas del tío Spencer?-dijo Sam.

-No, prefiero ir al parque a jugar-

-¿Estarás bien?-dijo su mama. Sam era mucho mejor mama que Pam.

-No te preocupes mami, si algún extraño me quiere hacer algo malo, le hago la llave de lucha libre que me enseñaste ayer-dijo Alice inocentemente.

-Esa es mi nena- dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Alice salio inmediatamente por la puerta para dirigirse al parque en donde su madre, Carly y Freddie solían jugar de niños.

Una vez Alice se había ido, Carly y Sam se sentaron en el sofá para poder conversar de las cosas de la vida Carly le conto a Sam un sin fin de aventuras y momentos que ha vivido con su esposo Brad y Sam le conto el reto que ha sido cuidar de Alice como madre soltera.

-¿Así que Alice es inteligente?-pregunto la castaña.

-En efecto, creo que ha leído mas libros que yo en su corta vida y además es la primera de la clase, creo que lo heredo de su padre-dijo lo ultimo estremeciendo un poco la cabeza. Carly sabía que a Sam no le gustaba hablar de el.

-Hablando de Freddie-dijo dudando si había sido correcto mencionar su nombre- ¿Lo has visto últimamente?-

-No, desde lo que paso no lo he visto y doy gracias a Dios por eso-

-No seas tan dura Sam-.

-¿Podríamos no hablar de eso Carly?-dijo Sam irritada.

-Pero algún día tu...-

-Carly...-dijo aun mas irritada.

-Esta bien..-

**Hola amigos! Que tal les parecio? Bueno estos primeros dos capitulos fueron como un tipo de introduccion. Talvez pueda actualizar hoy mismo ya que cancelaron las clases por la lluvia!:) bueno DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie's POV**  
>Después de salir de mi trabajo decidí ir a un lugar diferente para cambiar la rutina, Me dirigí al parque de Seattle, donde Carly, Sam y yo solíamos jugar de niños. Me senté en una banca cerca de los columpios (NA son esas sillas que se balancean, no si se les dice así en algunos países.). Muchos niños felices jugando, algunos con sus padres y otros solos, al ver ese columpio recuerdo la vez que Sam me balanceo tan fuerte que salí volando, oh que tiempos.

Mientras observaba la vista, sentí que algo tiraba de mi pantalón, así que mire hacia abajo para observar que o quién era.

-Disculpe señor ¿Podría hacerse a un lado? Me quiero sentar a comer mi sándwich de jamón-me dijo una pequeña niña de un hermoso cabello castaño y rizado con unos ojos azules muy peculiares.

-Claro-dije haciéndome a un lado.

-¿Que lindo día no?-me dijo la pequeña, parecía tener un buen lenguaje como para ser tan joven.

-Si, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chiquilla?-

-Mi nombre es Alice, pero mi mama dice que si un extraño me hace algo que le haga una llave de lucha libre para darle su merecido-

**General POV**

Freddie frunció el ceño al oír lo que la niña dijo.

-Que linda tu mama, pero yo no te hare daño.-dijo Freddie sorprendido.

-Si, pero creo que usted me agrada así que no le hare nada-  
>dijo la niña dulcemente.<p>

-Te lo agradezco-soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Y viene a este parque todos los días?-le pregunto la encantadora niña a Freddie.

-No, nada mas decidí venir ahora para relajarme un poco-respondió Freddie.-¿Y tú?-

-No, yo vine hoy por primera vez, acabo de llegar a Seattle con mi mama-respondió la niña dándole el ultimo mordisco al sándwich.

-Ya veo, y ¿dónde está tu mama?-

-Se quedo en casa de mi tío desempacando todo-

-¿Entonces has venido sola?-pregunto Freddie extrañado que una pequeña niña haya venido sola al parque.

-Si, yo me se cuidar sola-Freddie sonrió levemente al oír esta frase. _"Igual que Sam_" pensó.

-¿Cual es su nombre?-

-¿Me dices a mi?-pregunto incrédulo Freddie.

-Duh yo no veo a nadie mas aquí-  
>dijo sarcaticamente.<p>

-Dime Freddie-dijo volteándola a ver sonriendo. Pudo notar lo hermosa que era la niña, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban junto a sus bien formados rizos castaños.

-Bien Freddie, ¿Me compras un helado?-parecía que la niña tomaba confianza rápido.

-Emmm claro ven-dijo Freddie impresionado por espontaneidad de la niña.

Se acercaron al puesto del heladero, Freddie compro un simple cono de vainilla, mientras la niña eligió un helado de tres bolas, las tres con sabores exóticos mas chispitas de chocolate y jarabe de fresa.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-pregunto Freddie confundido al ver lo cuanto que podía comer esta pequeña. "Tal y como Sam" pensó.

-Sip, mi mama siempre me compra uno de estos y ella se compra uno aun mas grande, me alegra que tengan aquí en América-explico Alice.

-Parece que a tu mama le gusta comer-dio una pausa y suspiro-Igual a una vieja amiga mia.

-Si mi mama y yo adoramos el jamón-dicho esto, Freddie sintió un escalofrió, como un presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Por lo que has dicho, tu mama se parece bastante a una vieja amiga mía-dijo Freddie con cara pensativa.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, ella era una hermosa chica-.

-¿Usted tiene novia?-pregunto Alice.

-No, pero aun sigo enamorado de mi princesa-suspiro.

-¿Y cómo era ella?-

-Oh ella era la chica más hermosa de Seattle y la más agresiva también, pero se fue y no regreso y aun la amo-explico Freddie nostálgicamente.

-Aww que linda historia, pero tal vez usted pueda encontrar otra princesa, usted se ve como un príncipe- consoló Alice.

Freddie soltó una pequeña risa.

-Gracias Alice, eres muy inteligente para tener 6 años.-

-Ya me lo han ó.

Al terminar su helado, Alice se dirigió a los juegos del parque. Fue por el deslizadero, las barras hasta los columpios, luego se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda para balancearse así que decidió llamar a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Señor F.! ¡Freddie!-grito Alice para llamar la atención de Freddie quien inmediatamente volteo.-¿Me ayudaría a columpiarme?-.

-Claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los columpios.

Tomo el asiento de Alice por detrás, retrocedió para tomar impulso.

-¿Estas lista?-

-¡Sí!-

La dejo ir y Alice empezó a reír y gritar cosas como: "Wiii" "Que divertido". Cuando el ritmo bajaba, Freddie la empujaba una vez más. Freddie sentía una sensación en su cuerpo, algo que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo. Un sentimiento que jamás había tenido, ¿paternal tal vez?.

Mientras tanto Alice, se divertía como nunca antes, se sentía protegida y feliz ¿cómo niña consentida de papa?.

Alice pidió a Freddie que parara y se bajo del columpio un poco mareada y con el cabello alborotado.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Freddie.

-Claro! Pero me tengo que ir Señor F. mi mama ha de estar esperando por mi-

-Ten cuidado entonces-

Alice se fue feliz a su casa y quería contarle a su mama acerca de su nuevo amigo (aunque no era común hacerse amigo de alguien de casi 30 cuando tienes 6) pero le parecía simpático y podría ser el príncipe de su amada madre. Desafortunadamente Sam estaba dormida del cansancio del viaje y desempacar todo.

Freddie se fue con una satisfacción a su apartamento. Había sentido una hermosa sensación como cuando te diviertes y haces reír a tus hijos. Además el parecido entre ella y Freddie era increíble, hasta podrían decir que eran padre e hija. El regresaría a ese parque para encontrarse otra vez con ese rayito de sol.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!:) Primero que nada les quiero agradecer mucho por todas las reviews, por poner su historia en favoritos, alertas y en fin! Créanme que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mas y mas!. ¿Verdad o reto? Estoy en blanco… pero ya salí de clases así que espero que aclare mi mente las vacaciones. Bueno disfruten este capítulo! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece.**

El día siguiente, Freddie decidió ir al parque al igual que el día anterior para ver si se volvía a topar con la simpática niña que le había hecho sentir varias sensaciones no familiares pero hermosas. Alice de la misma forma, decidió visitar el parque de nuevo 1. Para ver si Freddie le compraba otro helado, 2. Porque le había agradado bastante el Sr. F y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Ahí teníamos a Freddie Benson, sentado en la misma banca del parque esperanzado que Alice apareciera.

Alice mientras tanto, pedía permiso a su mama para ir al parque de nuevo ya que tenía el presentimiento que se encontraría de nuevo con su amigo.

-¿Que tal Sr. F?-dijo Alice tomando a Freddie por sorpresa.

-Oh miren quien apareció!-exclamo Freddie sonriendo.

-Oiga ¿me compra otro helado?- pregunto sin pena.

-Claro pero ¿Hoy vienes sola también?-

-Sip, mi mama fue de compras aunque ella odia hacerlo-dijo Alice mientras se dirigían al heladero.

-Tu mama cada vez se me hace más familiar-

-¿En serio?-dijo Alice cuando se sentaron en la banca otra vez.

-Si-

-Bueno ya me acabe mi helado así que iré a jugar-dijo Alice levantándose.

-Diviértete-.

Freddie observaba a Alice jugar, balancearse, escalar, deslizarse. Observaba como sus rizos castaños se movían con el viento y como su sonrisa era bastante brillante. Se sentía como un padre admirando a su hija. Luego, sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño paro al ver a Alice en el piso observando su rodilla preocupada.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella para ver que sucedía.

-¿Que te paso-

-Me caí y me raspe la rodilla-dijo valientemente. Al parecer ella no lloraba.

-Déjame ver-Freddie observo el golpe y supo que hacer de inmediato.-Ven lavaremos la herida-.

Freddie cargo la niña hasta al grifo más cercano para lavar la herida.

-Lavare tu herida y al llegar a casa le dices a tu mami que te ponga una pomada-explico Freddie.

-¿Y usted como sabe tanto de heridas Freddie?-pregunto Alice.

-Mi madre es una enfermera obsesionada, creo que deberías permanecer sentada por un momento para no causar una hemorragia.-

-Su infancia tuvo que haber sido frustrante no?-dijo Alice.

-Si ¿frustrante? vaya que eres inteligente pero ahora vamos a sentarnos-.

-¿Y dónde está tu papi?-pregunto Freddie.

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Nope mi mami dice que antes que yo naciera ella se enojo con mi papi así que se mudo a Inglaterra pero ella dice que mi papi era como un príncipe muy apuesto y dulce pero su cuento de hadas no tuvo un final feliz-dijo la pequeña con un tono triste.

-Lo siento mucho Alice-

-No hay problema-

-Seguramente tu mami encontrara a un príncipe que si la haga feliz-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Como usted?-

-¿Yo? No yo aun sigo enamorado de una chica y..-dijo Freddie nervioso.

-Vamos Sr.B no sea aguafiestas-dijo dándole un no tan ligero codazo.

-Pero yo...-

-Me tengo que ir, lo veo mañana aquí a la misma hora y traigo a mi mami ¡Adiós!-grito Alice alejándose.

-¡Alice! ¡Espera!...-luego se dio cuenta que no valía la pena echarse atrás-Esta bien-.

**Freddie's POV**

Estoy bastante confundido con este aspecto de Alice presentándome a su mama, según lo que ha descrito, esta chica es bastante parecida a… Sam. Sé que tal vez nunca podre recuperar a Sam, y no puedo quedar soltero por toda la vida esperándola. Conocere a la mama de Alice y si algo llega a ocurrir es que nada será igual porque mi relación con Sam era incomparable, nos complementábamos de una manera inexplicable y nada cambiara eso. En fin, veamos que dice el destino.

**Que les pareció? Espero que bien! Sigan dejando reviews que me hacen feliz!:) Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV**  
>Después de su agitado y divertido día, Alice llego al apartamento de su tío Spencer, donde su mama la esperaba con una gran cena. Se había divertido mucho con Freddie el día de hoy, y le parecía como la pareja ideal para su solitaria madre, por eso haría lo posible para juntarlos y ver a su mama feliz ¿Es mucho pedir para una niña de 6 años?<p>

Paso la noche con su mama comiendo jamón y viendo peliculas de terror con Carly, las cuales aun la hacían morirse de miedo y hacían a Sam y Alice reírse.

Llego la hora de dormir y Sam fue a arropar a su hija a la cama.

-Mami ¿me cuentas un cuento?— pregunto Alice ajustando su sabana.

-Ok-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Había una vez, una princesa llamada Carlotta Shay, ella era muy bonita y todos los chicos del reino estaban enamorados de ella. Hasta el príncipe del reino vecino: Fredward Bobalicón Benson. El príncipe Fredward estaba perdidamente enamorado de la princesa Carlotta pero Carlotta no se sentía igual hacia al príncipe-

Alice escuchaba con atención e interés al cuento que su madre relataba.

-Samantha Puckett era muy buena amiga de la princesa Carlotta y solía hacerle la vida imposible al príncipe Fredward aunque en realidad, estaba enamorada de él. Un día, la princesa Carlotta estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por una carreta de verduras, pero el príncipe Fredward, valientemente la salvo. La princesa Carlotta inmediatamente se "enamoró" de Fredward por lo que había hecho, pero la princesa Samantha lo convenció que la princesa no lo amaba y decidió no casarse con ella. Paso el tiempo y el príncipe Bobalicón-digo Fredward ya no estaba enamorado de Carlotta y empezaba a sentirse atraído hacia Samantha. Samantha ya no podía contener sus sentimientos hacia el principe y ahora que la pubertad le había llegado se había hecho más atractivo así que empezó a actuar más amable con el príncipe.

Alice estaba de lo más interesada en la historia que no podía dormirse.

-El príncipe Fredward, noto el raro comportamiento y decidió hablar con ella en el jardín encantado, Samantha no se contuvo mas y lo beso, pero ella huyo por temor a ser rechazada. Al pasar 3 días, el príncipe Fredward, la princesa Carlotta y el bufón real Gilberto, decidieron ir en busca de Samantha y la encontraron en el manicomio real, pensando que estaba loca por estar enamorada del príncipe. Cuando la encontraron, el príncipe besó a Samantha, lo que significaba que también estaba enamorado de ella. Lo hizo enfrente de toda la corte real y los locos del manicomio. Así la agresiva princesa Samantha y el ñoño del príncipe Fredward se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre-concluyó Sam.

-Awww que linda historia mami, hubiera odiado que la princesa Carlotta y el príncipe Fredward terminaran juntos-.

-Mmm si-dijo Sam con un tono triste.

-¿Y por qué agregaste tu nombre y el de la tía Carly al cuento?-preguntó Alice.

-Mmm porque no se me ocurrió otro en el instante-dijo Sam nerviosa.

-¿Y que con Fredward?-pregunto burlándose.

-Emmm lo escuché en un programa de TV hoy-dijo rápidamente.

-Okay...-

-Y... ¿cómo te fue hoy en el parque?-pregunto Sam tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bien... por cierto hice un amigo al que creo que te encantaría conocer-dijo Alice ya adormitada.

-¿A si? ¿Quieres que conozca a un amigo tuyo?-

-Sip... su nombre es F..Fre- decía Alice entre bostezos, sus parpados empezando a caer.

-¿Fre qué?-

Alice ya estaba dormida, e incluso roncando.

-¿Alice?-pregunto una vez más.

Suspiró, le dió un dulce beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Ella no podía concebir el sueño, se la paso cambiándole a los canales en la televisión porque simplemente no podía dormir. Lo que había dicho Alice la había dejado pensativa y confundida.

Acaso será ¿Francisco? no, ella no conoce a ningún Francisco. Y además porque Alice querría que conociera a alguno de sus amigos.

O acaso será lo que más le aterroriza... Sera... ¿Freddie? ¿Freddie Benson? ¿El amor de su vida? Si dicha cosa pasara ella no sabría que hacer porque el pasado no fue muy bueno y no podrían hacer funcionar la relación entre ellos otra vez. ¿O sí? Ella sabe que no se resistiría a sus encantos pero, NO. Su orgullo es más grande y no puede hacer las cosas así de sencillas para ellos dos. Aunque hay algo más grande que su orgullo: el amor que ella tiene hacia él.

En fin, habrá que esperar hasta el día de mañana donde descubrirá si todo este razonamiento tuvo sentido o no.  
>Es que no puede ser Freddie, no.<p>

Veremos lo que dicta el destino.

Y con este último pensamiento la rubia logra por fin, caer dormida.

¿**Que les pareció? En lo personal este es mi favorito a los otros 3 capítulos. Siempre le cuento esa historia a mi hermana antes de dormir y a ella le encanta.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-Freddie en realidad tiene 26, en el 1er cap. dije que 23 pero así no tiene sentido.**

**-En esta historia si ocurrió iLove you pero a Sam no le gusta recordarlo así que lo corto en el cuento.**

**En fin, el otro cap. se pondrá mas emocionante porque Sam y Freddie se re-encotraran! Esperen pronta actualizacion porque estoy de vacaciones y mi iPod regreso a la vida! Y ahi escribo todo.**

**Gracias por las reviews y agregar la historia a favoritos. 43 reviews por 4 capitulos? Wow! No olviden de dejar su review y decirme lo que piensan de este cap.!**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
